


Bro's Night

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: Charles and Jake's Bro's Night takes an unexpected but not unwelcome turn.





	Bro's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue was lifted from the episode AC/DC, so credit to the Brooklyn 99 writers!

Jake and Charles were sat next to each other on Jake’s sofa, snacks spread out on the coffee table in front of them, as Tangled played on the television. They’d headed straight to Jake’s apartment after work for ‘Bro’s Night’ where they’d ordered a takeout and changed into their casual clothes, settling into the couch comfortably as they began to eat and the title screen to the film lit up the television. 

As the night drew on, Charles began to notice Jake becoming more engrossed in the film, mouthing along to the words of the songs as he happily nodded his head to the rhythm, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself and let his eyes linger on his best friend for longer than perhaps necessary. Charles had found himself doing this more regularly as he had been realising that he had developed feelings for Jake somewhere during their relationship. He’d thought about it for a while, considered whether he was just over exaggerating about his obvious affections for Jake - maybe he had gone Full Boyle in a friendship sense. But he had concluded one day in the precinct break room as he watched Jake doing nothing in particular and he felt a certain feeling in his stomach, that he was in love. This was confirmed every day since, when he found himself smiling at the little things Jake would do, and with the butterflies in his stomach he would get when they were on a case together and they spent so much time together, just the two of them. It seemed silly, it was really just the same as before, Jake being Jake and the two of them solving crimes together, but the one thing that had changed was Charles’ feelings, and that made everything entirely different and new.

When the film was coming to an end, Charles glanced over at Jake again, marvelling in the way his face produced a wide smile that lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle as he watched the happy ending to the film. He was soon caught off guard as Jake quickly turned his head and caught Charles staring at him, his expression turning to that of confusion.

“Are you okay buddy? Do I have fudge on my cheek or something?” Jake asked, hand subconsciously coming up to wipe at his face.

Charles stuttered as he continued to stare at Jake, not able to form words to speak. Why couldn’t he be as smooth as Jake when he found himself in these situations? How could he sweet talk his way out of his obvious staring at his best friend because he’d realised by now it wasn’t a fudge issue? Dare he come out Full Boyle on Jake and admit how desperately in love with him he was, just to hope he wouldn’t be awkwardly asked to leave immediately? Just risk the potential breakdown of his friendship with Jake? Jake! Charles came back to his senses properly and focused his eyes on Jake - he was staring at Charles with raised eyebrows, watching him have his internal battle and waiting for an answer.

“Everything is fantastic, sir, absolutely terrific!” Charles managed, hoping Jake wouldn’t catch on and move on to put their second film choice on.

“Oh thats good, I - Wait. Sir? Why are you fancy talking?” Oh no, so much for Moana as a distraction then.

“How dare you sir. I speak the common tongue.” Charles replied, mentally face palming knowing he wasn’t helping himself at all. 

“There it is again! You only do that when you’re lying or hiding something.” Jake shot back. 

“Hiding? Ha. Pish-posh.” Was Charles’ lame response.

Jake’s eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head to one side. Well, it looked like it was time to admit his truth he guessed. Or maybe he should make up some excuse? But with Charles’ track record that would either be extremely weird or Jake would never believe it and question him until he got the truth anyway. So Charles braced himself, ready to confess his love for his best friend to his face.

He sighed, scratched the back of his neck a few times as his eyes flickered around the room, before they finally landed on Jake, catching his gaze. “Okay, fine I’m hiding something.” “Ha! I knew it!” “Well, how would you react if I told you that maybe I seem to have fallen in love with you? I want to hold your hand whenever I want and kiss you whenever I please and cuddle you as much as possible and just everything with you.” Charles whispered, not entirely sure he’d ever confessed so many feelings so early to anyone before.

The corner of Jake’s mouth tugged slightly into a smile as if he was trying to hide it. He could have questioned Charles, made sure for himself that this was what Charles wanted or it wasn’t just some spur of the moment thing, but instead - sure of his OWN feelings he’d found over the past few months - he began, “First, I’d ask haven’t you noticed I seem to have fallen in love with you too? I guess we were both oblivious hey?” Jake let out a breathy laugh, before he carried on as Charles listened open mouthed. “Second, I’d say I want to be little spoon when we cuddle, it makes me feel safe,” Charles didn’t think his heart could beat any faster before Jake moved closer to him, “third, I’d let you know you my hand is yours for holding whenever you want,” he said, taking Charles’ hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “And finally,” he began as his free hand moved to cup Charles’ cheek, “I’d add that I want to kiss you whenever I please too, especially right now.”

Charles had waited long enough for this moment, at this, he surged forward and captured Jake’s lips in a searing kiss, free hand making its way to the hair at the back of Jake’s neck. Jake’s hand moved from Charles’ cheek to the back of his shirt, pulling him in closer; their intertwined hands coming undone only to find themselves placed on each other too. Charles ran his other hand through Jake’s hair, tugging gently causing Jake to groan in pleasure and pull Charles forward onto his lap. Their tongues met and moved at a bruising pace against each others leaving both of them gasping for air.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Jake smirked at Charles and the position they had ended up in. “Turns out Full Boyle works for me then.” Charles was looking down at Jake as his hands played with the hair at the nape of Jake’s neck. “I’m very glad it does.” Charles smiled. “So Jakey, would you like to make these Bro Nights, Boyfriend Nights?” Charles asked hopefully.

“Do they involve all the same factors as before?” Charles nodded. 

“But we get to kiss and cuddle too?” Charles nodded his head again and Jake smiled wide.

Jake lowered his voice “And maybe theres some sexy timez too?” Charles let out a laugh before holding Jake’s face to kiss him. 

“Most definitely sexy timez.” Jake pretended to consider it for all of five seconds before grinning.

“I would love that. Boyfriend Nights are official, and they’re going to be sexy as hell.” He winked before pausing. “Hey Charles? Does tonight count as a Boyfriend Night? Seen as were boyfriends now? Only, you’re still on my lap and I desperately want to kiss you again.”

Charles couldn’t have been happier to agree.


End file.
